Moonbeams and Daydreams
by RtDK
Summary: Some nights, so much more happens beneath the covers than sleep. (A collection of snippets strung together for Reddit. Contains Elsanna.)
1. Chapter 1

_Moonbeams and Daydreams  
by RtDK_

I'm not sure what it was that woke me, nor do I remember my dreams. I just remember coming back to consciousness as if something essential pulled me there. Like coming up from the water to breathe.

It's surreal, really. Ever since my journey to Ahtohallan where I immersed myself fully in my abilities, I've become so much more aware of the world around me, even if I'm not entirely conscious of it. It's as though the world whispers to me through my subconscious.

I'm not sure if that's what happened here, however. It takes a moment for my human eyes to adjust to the dark of the room I find myself in. The sound of breathing causes me a spark of alarm until I remember where I am.

That's right… the Queen's bedchambers. Now it's coming back to me.

My eyes focus in the midst of the silvery moonlight drifting through the curtains, illuminating Anna's body with its ethereal glow. Even with the shuddering sigh she makes in her sleep, I can distinguish her voice.

The momentary discomfort I felt evaporates; in its place is a warmth and familiarity that was always there. I feel a smile cross my face and a twinge of numbness – she's sleeping on top of my right arm, wrapped in my embrace.

Then it happens again. Barely noticeable, but there, a tiny whimper breaks the silence, and my smile is gone.

I know what woke me now.

Anna rarely had nightmares before our accident drove us apart. After, she would knock on my door with upsetting regularity for weeks thereafter, coming to me for comfort. It always broke my heart to shut her out.

I have many lonely nightmare-filled nights to make up for.

My little sister jolts slightly again in her sleep, and I bring my arms more fully around her, drawing her deeper into my hold. She's trembling. I wonder what could frighten her so terribly – this, the woman who braved the North Mountain in her gown to bring her sister home.

"Elsa…" she rasps in her slumber.

But of course – the only thing she's afraid of.

An up-welling of sympathy overtakes me and I lean in, brushing and nuzzling softly with my nose against her cheek and stroking my hand over her shoulder blades through her nightgown.

I feel a shift in the air, and the night somehow grows calmer. Anna's body relaxes, and her trembling ceases. Even in the twilight, I can now see the smile forming on her sleeping features as her arms tighten around me. A contented sigh escapes her, and I can feel her nuzzling me back.

I continue to stroke my hand in gentle circles along her spine, and blow a cool breath through her hair. This seems to ease her further, and her entire body relaxes back into the depths of a peaceful sleep.

Contentedness returns to me as well – Anna is safe and secure, and to me, the rest of my world falls into insignificance. Her happiness is mine, and I can't imagine a greater purpose in my life in this moment.

A wave of happiness descends upon me, and I can't suppress the little chuckle that bubbles up from my chest when Anna snorts a bit in her sleep, nor can I help the lingering kiss I place on her temple.

I lean back ever so slightly in the sheets cocooning the two of us together and bathe in her presence. I honestly have difficulty remembering a time where I've felt more complete; when I've felt… happier.

Have I? I think not.

"Anna?" I ask the darkness with utmost care. I dare not raise my voice too high, lest I wake her.

Anna was always a heavy sleeper when we were young. Little has changed since; I needn't have worried about rousing her, as she makes no motion nor otherwise acknowledges me.

I giggle again and bring my free hand up to her scalp, combing my nails ever-so-gently through her auburn hair.

She sighs in her sleep, and again tightens her arms around me, drawing me back in. She holds me as though I am the most precious thing in the world to her – gently, as though I were of frailest porcelain, but possessive, as though no one else may have me.

My heart skips a beat, and I shower the top of her head with soft kisses.

"My darling baby sister…" I whisper to no one in particular. I simply wish to acknowledge that precious fact to myself aloud. Naturally, the world held in my arms offers no reply to my statement.

If I could lay here… if I could use my powers to freeze myself in this moment forever….

I know I shouldn't feel so strongly towards her. Yet, it is a feeling that has only grown in intensity since we were reunited. I had hoped some distance and time between us would soothe these feelings to something more akin to sisterhood. Yet, it has only reinforced my want… my _desire_ to be near her.

I can't help but foolishly wonder if Anna perhaps feels something similar. It is always difficult to return to the wilderness whenever she hugs me goodbye at the end of our charade get-togethers. I never want them to end. It's as though something elemental within me goes missing whenever I depart. Even though Gale's charity means Anna is never more than a breath away from me, even out in the deepest wilderness, it is still never close enough. No missive can replace the sanctuary of her arms to me.

It's precisely what drew me to accept her invitation to stay the night, what drew me into her bed, and drew me deeper into this endless mystery.

This… love… this precious poison of mine….

"Why must I feel this way?" I ask, brushing my cheek along her crown. Anna, naturally, offers no answer to my quandary.

The paradox of my affection wars endlessly in my mind. I love Anna more than all the stars in the sky, or all the souls in our kingdom. She is more precious to me than the air I breathe or the magical heart that beats within me. I would give every iota of my being just to preserve her happiness.

And yet, these feelings are exactly those I wish would disperse. Fate's cruel hand has stricken me with a forbidden need, something as core to me as the blood we share. I have spent many a sleepless night over the years contemplating this very thing.

I could perhaps spend the rest of my life in such conflicted misery, were it not for the sudden stirring in my arms.

"Elsa…?" My sister speaking my name is ecstasy. The loving tone she inflects elevates my spirit to unimaginable heights and my eternal battle with myself is set aside for another day.

"Anna?" I'm not sure if she speaks from her dreams.

"Elsa, are you awake?"

My cheeks hurt from smiling. "Yes, Anna. I'm awake."

"Are you okay?"

No. Of course I'm not. "Yes. Of course, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I just…" She yawns and pulls back, blinking away the sleep in her eyes and looking at me. "It felt like something was wrong. Are you sure you're okay?"

I notice in that moment that all the tension from my thoughts are still built up within me, turning my body rigid. It's as though the same nervousness that roused me for Anna is now rousing her for me, and I can't help but smile. Could the world visit such a happy miracle upon one as twisted as I?

The tension leaves me with a breath, and the world returns to its resting state.

"Just… thinking," I tell her. I shudder to imagine the conversation we might have if she pressed for more.

Happily, Anna's need for sleep seems to win out over her need to save her big sister from herself, and she squeezes her arms about me before cuddling back in. "No thinky-times. Only sleepy-times," she breathes into my shoulder, before planting a gentle kiss on the pulse point of my neck.

My thoughts of my conundrum flit away like motes of dust on the wind, replaced by the same adoration I felt earlier.

It seems I am released from the prison of my burdens for the remainder of the night.

"You're right," I chuckle, replying with a kiss of my own and a nuzzle to her hairline. "I'm sorry."

"Mmmmm, love you, Elsa…" she coos against me, and is asleep and softly snoring again before I can air my reply.

I hug her, wrapping myself around her, and rest my cheek on top of her head. And as my world – nay, my _universe_ – drifts back into blissful rest, I can only mean the words I utter to her in every honestly imaginable way.

"I love you too, Anna…"


	2. Chapter 2

It's weird how much I hate the sun first thing in the morning, considering how much I love it when I'm finally up. It's always poking its way into my eyes, even when I've got the curtains pulled and my head buried in a pillow.

It's weirder, then, that I'm waking up before the first flicker of sunrise is even over the horizon. There's a haze of red to the room, but the sky is only beginning to stir.

A soft, cool breeze brushes through my hair, and my eyes open to a field of snow white.

Oh, yeah! Elsa stayed over last night. My face is buried into her rising and falling chest, and hers is snuggled into my hair.

Her cold breath feels magical on my scalp.

I can't help grinning. Something about having Elsa here and so close to me just sets my heart racing. She's still sleeping and isn't showing any sign of waking up soon.

It may be my new queenly regimen, it may be that Elsa sleeps in now more than she used to, but it's funny to me that our roles are reversed and I'm beating her awake. Well, not _beating _her awake -that'd be mean. I mean, out-waking-her-up… I guess?

A giggle comes up from my belly and I shift my head to her shoulder so I can gaze up at her sleeping form. Okay, maybe it's a little creepy of me, but I can't help but be enraptured by the sight. Elsa has never looked so peaceful in her life. Before she left for the wilds there was always that hint of tension in her brow she held as queen. I mean sure, I was always good at soothing it, but this… this is Elsa, truly at peace.

Her warm smile, her relaxed breathing, the gentle beating of her heart – she must be having a nice dream. I definitely don't want to wake her… I just want this moment to last for as long as it will.

I'm probably still grinning like an idiot, but what can I do to help it when everything about Elsa makes me feel so happy? I reach up with my hand and, as soft as I can, brush the loose hair draped over her cheek behind her ear.

Elsa shifts a little at my touch and her face is caught in the first red glow of the dawn. Her hair shimmers like gold, her cheeks glow with a blush, and it's the first time I'm realizing just how truly, incredibly beautiful she is. Well, not exactly the _first _time, but this… it's like I'm actually seeing the true Elsa for the first time. Content. Guard lowered. Vulnerable and exposed.

I can't help but have my breath taken away a little bit. Every time I see her now it's the same. My heart jumps, and I just want her to wrap me in her forever. I bring my hand back from behind her ear and ever-so-softly brush my fingers along her cheek. The way her smile spreads and she seems to glow in her sleep sets my heart trembling.

She feels like silk to my hand; flawless and softer than any down I've ever known. I can't help but wanting to snuggle into her arms and never let go. The cool kiss of her skin against mine gives soothing relief to the warmth of the comforters we're buried in, and she seems perfectly happy to enjoy our closeness too.

I take this quiet little moment to count how many faint freckles I can find hiding on her cheeks. I've noticed them before, but this is the first time I've ever been so close that I can see them. It's something I haven't been able to help since her coronation. My eyes scan for every little detail I've missed, and I just dedicate it to memory.

Okay, so that may be a little weird to do to your sister maybe, but heck – we were apart for thirteen years. You'd do weird things too when you missed someone so bad… right?

Elsa shivers a little as I stroke the back of my pinkie along her freckles, and I have to bite my lower lip to keep from laughing like a dolt.

I really should stop… I really don't want her to wake up and feel like she has to leave….

Unfortunately, Elsa's still the same light sleeper she was when we were young, and she starts stirring out of her dreams. She lets out a sigh and yawns before reaching up to stretch.

Her arms leave me for only a few moments, but they're moments I just spend wanting them back around me.

Ugh… what's the matter with me? Queen Needy the First… that's what they should call me….

Elsa's eyes flutter, and her deep blue gaze is glazed to a deep, enchanting violet in the sun's early glow. Her lithe body curls and twists… sensuously, and I _really_ have to stop staring like this because I'm weirding even _me_ out at this point.

She smiles sleepily at me, and I can't help but return it when I feel the butterflies flitting around in my belly.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," I whisper. No need to startle her, so I keep my voice soft.

Elsa stretches forward with her arms again, inhaling deeply and breathing out once more, then wrapping me in a hug and making the whole world right again. "Good morning," she replies, leaning in to nuzzle noses with me. Her cool breath tickles my lips, and I chuckle softly, feeling my cheeks heat up a bit.

"How did you sleep?"

"Mmm… deeply and wonderfully," she murmurs. I feel Elsa's feet brush past mine as she cuddles closer, and I shiver to the ticklish touch. She rests her head on top of mine and I nuzzle into her neck, planting a gentle kiss.

"You're welcome," I whisper in her ear, grinning to myself.

Elsa's chest rumbles against mine as she giggles softly and plants a kiss to my head. "Actually, it was the nice comfy bed, I think."

"Hey!" I know she's kidding – I can see it in my head before I even jerk back and pout up at her. Elsa covers her mouth to try and hide the fact that she's trying to not laugh out loud at me, but I can't be pretend-mad for very long. My pout morphs into a giddy smile all my own, and I brush my toes past the soles of her feet in retaliation. "Meanie…."

Elsa and I share I little laugh before resuming our snuggling. Why can I never get tired of being this close to her?

"And you?" she asks softly, scratching her hands up and down my back. The feeling is heavenly and I feel like I could just shut my eyes and drift off to sleep all over again. Not that I'd object to that in the slightest.

"Mmm… I never wanted to wake up…," I purr into her neck and hug her even closer. I nuzzle her and bite my lip. "You're a really comfy pillow."

"Oh?" Elsa asks. "So, it's I that will be blamed for a sleepy queen who likes to laze about in bed past dawn? My, what would the people think of _me_ if they found out?"

I look up at her and give her the sweetest, most innocent little-sister smile I can manage. "Well, you are really, _really _cozy."

Elsa coos and pulls me into her arms again. "Oh, whatever am I going to do with you?"

I can't help fidgeting a little bit as she traces her fingers over my back, just shy of tickling. Instead I break out in goosebumps and feel my face getting hotter, my eyelids getting heavier.

Why does she have this effect on me? And why would I not trade it for anything?

Elsa's feet are cold but soothing as I mingle my toes with hers. She smiles as I feel the ball of her foot brush playfully along the sole of mine and feels me wiggle ticklishly against her. Then she's kissing me again, from my hair, to my forehead, on my ear, my cheeks and my nose.

I sigh as we nuzzle again, and nestle my face into her chest just above her clavicle.

"Mh lnph im hm mm hf mh…"

"Hm?" Elsa asks, turning her chin to peer down at me. I can feel her eyes on me, bewildered by my muffled words. "What was that, Anna? I'm afraid I couldn't hear you all the way down there," she giggles.

Honestly, I'm not sure if I want to repeat my words. What if… what if it's too far? I'm not even sure where the sudden urge came from except from the same place the need to be close to her – to be in her arms – came from. But right now, I feel… I feel my resolve crumbling under the weight of her playful smirk.

The stinker.

So I do the only thing I can think of, and cover my face with my hands before repeating, "Mh lnph im hm mm hf mh…"

Elsa laughs at me in that way that just cures every problem in my whole world. To my surprise she's pushing me onto my back and rolling on top of me. My wrists are pinned in the pillows and my sister's grinning expression is oh-my-gosh noses-touching close. The chill from her breath mingles with the building heat of mine, and my heart feels like it's trying to beat its way out of my chest.

Elsa stares deeply… hypnotizingly into my eyes, and I can't tear myself away from her.

I don't want to. I never wanted to….

I feel my toes and fingers ball up from the tension, only to feel it leave me as Elsa strokes a thumb along my hand. She finally frees me from her gaze by closing her eyes and leaning in, nuzzling her nose against mine.

"One more time?"

Her tone is playful… maybe even seductive. It's….

Aw, shoot….

"I like it when you kiss me…." I whisper, praying that somehow, she doesn't hear it.

I can see it in the way her eyes widen just a little, the surprise she feels. I couldn't have been that lucky. All I can do is freeze where I'm pinned as I feel her grip on my arms loosen slightly.

Time feels like it's holding its breath for a second. I don't know how scared I should be right now, but the way I can feel myself trembling under her, the way she just stares back at me, the way she just… doesn't do anything – ohmyGOSH, Elsa, please just _do _something; you're _killing _me! Tell me off, tell me you hate me, tell me you never wanna see me again – just please break me out of… whatever this is….

All I can hear for a second is the cuckoo clock ticking on the wall. She's hesitating. Then she shudders a little before giggling.

"Oh, Anna," she fawns. I feel her leaning closer, her nose slipping past mine as those soft, cool lips brush against my skin. I lose count of the number of little smooches she leaves on my face. It's ticklish, but in a good way. But with each one I'm left wanting more. Another kiss… just a little more…

Elsa returns to gazing deep into my soul and strokes my hair back behind my ear even as hers showers in a curtain of white all around me.

"It will take me quite a while to make up for all of those I missed," she whispers.

Then she's leaning towards me.

Now I know it. The urge. The sweet pain that's been building inside me all these years. Like lightning, the realization strikes me.

I want to kiss my sister.

Elsa's lips are so unbelievably close. Her breath sweeps over me, and _how is it possible I feel this hot with an ice queen laying on top of me?!_

I feel her lips on me again, and it's too much. I can't fight it anymore.

As my sister begins to pull away, I turn my head just the smallest bit, and I feel my lips brush past hers. The sensation is electrifying, and I feel Elsa freeze – literally. The temperature in the room absolutely _plummets_, and her eyes are wide in shock.

She doesn't move, and I'm too scared to. We're not even a millimeter apart. Our breaths swirl around each other, sending the flurries forming in the air dancing every which way.

I can't read her. I've never seen this… _surprise _before. Is it horror? Have I just ruined everything the two of us have managed to build?

My heart is breaking. The feeling of not knowing is killing me.

"E-Elsa…," My breath barely leaves me.

Something in Elsa's eyes changes.

"Anna…" she practically sobs, and tears fall from her eyes and down my face.

Elsa's trembling. _I'm _trembling. _We're _trembling. Together.

Then whatever it is holding us apart just breaks, and our lips meet – and I am utterly terrified. I could laugh, cry, pass out, but instead, I settle on focusing on the feeling of kissing my sister. The _wrongness _of this doesn't even enter my mind.

I don't care. Not now. Not when it feels this _right_.

If anything, Elsa's lips are somehow softer than the rest of her, and they become the center of my entire life in that moment. I can barely move; my strength is gone, and I can barely muster the energy to hold the kiss.

It turns out I don't have to, because Elsa is kissing me back. And then once more. Then again. And again. Each time I feel my need rise, and her urgency grow. Each kiss is better than the last and I'm drowning in a wave of euphoria.

Then I taste her as the kiss deepens, and I feel my whole body jolt.

Am I dying? Is that what this feeling is? If so, then I think I can rest peacefully. But it doesn't stop, and my eyes drift shut as I awkwardly try to give back to the exchange.

Finally, we pause and gaze into each other. My heart is pounding in my ears, and I cup my sister's cheeks in my hands, wiping away the tears that continue to fall.

Then the fervor continues, and we're kissing with more passion than I ever felt with Kristoff. All I feel now is heat and need.

"Elsa, I love you…," I utter between gasps for breath before hungrily leaning in for more. "Oh, Elsa I love you so much… please don't go… please don't leave me again…."

"Anna," I hear her whimper. "Oh, my darling—" Kiss. "—sweet—" Kiss. "—sweet little Anna. Never. Never. I swear I will never leave you again. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. For everything."

That's too much for me to bear, and I silence her with my lips again. The taste of her tongue is all I need now. There are no more apologies needed. I wrap my arms and legs around her so tightly that I don't think she could move even if she wanted to, but her focus seems on me.

And I cannot begin to fathom the strange elation rushing through me now. I care about nothing else except falling further into it and drinking in as much of it as I can.

In this moment, everything feels perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

"Elsa?"

My eyes drift open, as if from a dream, but my senses are filled with Anna. The feel of her hair as it stretches through my fingers and her relaxed breathing, the smell of her lingering perfume and a faint tinge of sweat, the warmth of her body snuggled back into me and my eyes are filled with her graceful body. I am surrounded by her essence, and I would surmise that it is impossible for me to want more in this moment.

I tilt my head slightly to the side to place a gentle kiss on her ear and nuzzle my nose against her jawline. "Yes?" I whisper softly, continuing to stroke the tips of my fingers along her scalp.

"Mmm… Elsa…."

"Anna?"

I feel her body shudder through the arm I have wrapped about her waist as she chuckles in response. She turns her head and presses her lips to mine.

"I just like saying your name," she murmurs tenderly.

I feel my teeth squeeze my lower lip as I brush my nose lovingly against hers. "Is that so?"

Anna, precious little thing that she is, blushes and mimics my expression as she wriggles in my arms. "I like it when you say mine too…."

I feel the rumble of a giggle, and lean into her, rolling atop her and brushing my fingers along her speckled cheek.

"My heavens," I whisper teasingly, taking her lips a number more times. "First kisses, then your name on my breath… how might I spoil you further, Your Majesty…?" I mock surprise at my slip of the tongue. "Oh… forgive me… Anna."

My baby sister pouts up at me for barely a moment. Oh, sweet elation, she is adorable the way her furrowed brow smooths over, vanishing as victim of her own humor when she covers her mouth.

I pursue her ear with my lips as she retreats into the sheets beneath her and corner her against a pillow.

"Anna," I utter, digging into my soul and showering her name with all the adoration I feel for her. She shivers beneath me and I feel her body mold to mine in response. I kiss just below the base of her earlobe, drawing a quaking breath from her, and reward her further with a brush of my thumb down her spine to the nape of her neck. "Anna…." I breathe.

"E-Elsa…." My ministrations are rewarded with a cherry-red flush that colors Anna's breathless cheeks. I feel her body writhe reflexively nearer, trembling deliciously. Without uttering a word, she begs me to lose control, and the heat building in me weighs heavily upon me. Oh, how the animal within me yearns to give in to my baser desires.

I, however, was queen of a nation, and I will not be bullied into submission by my own body. No… not yet, anyway.

And so, I draw nearer her neck again and, remembering back to our youth, begin sniffing short huffs of air out through my nose as I nuzzle her.

The effect is instantaneous and delightful. Anna shrieks with mirth and wriggles in my tightening arms, trying fruitlessly to escape.

"I see someone is still ticklish!" I giggle, and help myself to another round of them by wiggling my fingertips into her sides. Anna's laughter is as intoxicating as the finest wine, and she helplessly tries to bat my hands away, only for me to attack another spot that is unguarded.

"Elsa, please!" she begs tearfully, only to be cut off by my renewed efforts. Her squeals are rapturous, and I feel my spirits soar in her ecstasy to the point where I almost feel the tickle in myself as well.

"Oh, how the mighty hath fallen~," I murmur to her.

"_Uncle!_"

"'Uncle?'" I ask. "How do you think crying for this mysterious 'uncle' will help you? Do you believe he will hear and come riding in to your rescue?"

"Elsaaaa-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaa…." Anna whines, her body continuing to convulse helplessly under my assault. Victory is glorious and sweet.

As at last I relent, I run my nails through silken auburn and nuzzle my nose to my sister's forehead, leaving a soft kiss to mark my affections. Anna takes several moments to recover her breath, and is yet to regain control of her shuddering body. Her freckles hide in the flush of her cheeks and she is trying desperately to bury a grin.

She looks at me and forces an entirely unconvincing pout that succeeds only in making me want to tickle her into submission all over again. She gives a playful slap to my shoulder, and I chuckle, clasping her hand.

"You're evil…."

"A witch…." I whisper to her, turning my head to kiss her palm gently.

"You're lucky you're my sister. Otherwise that could've been considered an attack on… uhh… attack on…."

"'Attack on the Principal,'" I finish for her. "I suppose, technically,. But…" I trail off, leaning forward and giving her hips a quick pinch before rolling out of bed and to my feet. "You'd have to catch me to punish me!"

And like that, the chase is on. Anna shouts a surprised, "HEY!" at my unfair head start, before rather humorously getting tangled up in the sheets and stumbling to the floor out of bed. I can't help but laugh at her expense as I prance about the room, while my little princess fumbles to free herself.

"Stop you!" she demands, "In the name of the Queen!"

In that moment, thirteen years never went missing, and we are both children again, laughing joyously as she chases after me while I half-heartedly try to keep just out of her reach.

With a quick flick of my wrist, a number of snowballs begin raining down, and Anna gasps, managing to skillfully sidestep them all.

So, it seems my little sister _hasn't_ lost her snowball-fighting instincts from our youth!

"Ha-HAH!" she shouts, and scoops up the snow from the floor before hurling it back at me.

Naturally, I dip my head to the side just enough to avoid the clumsy counterattack, and conjure another group of snowballs to fling her way. Two sail by on either side of her head, and she ducks the third by somersaulting forward behind the arm of the loveseat.

So, I drop a pile of it on top of her.

That earns me a muffled shriek and a scowl as Anna bursts up out of the snowdrift, and launches herself over the arm of the couch. "Laugh while you can, girly!"

Thinking quickly, all I can do is produce a sheet of ice between us that Anna is too slow to react to. She yelps and jumps around on it, barely able to keep herself upright on her bare feet, before leaping up onto the table to escape the cold sting of the floor.

"No fair!" she protests, setting her hands on her hips. I feel my smile blooming again.

"_All _is fair in love and war, my dear sister!"

Thinking more quickly than I can, however, Anna wastes no time in leaping to the armchair right next to me. Before I can turn and run, she's launching herself at me, and meets me in a flying hug.

The two of us are howling in laughter the whole way as I spin, struggling to keep us both upright. At last, I manage to steady myself, and Anna is gazing into my eyes with a bright smile.

"Caught you," she whispers to me. She rests her arms about my shoulders and hooks her feet behind my knees to keep a tight grip on me.

I wouldn't try to escape from this enchanting hold, however.

I rest my hands upon my sister's back and sway slowly back and forth with her, listening to the silent song of our heartbeats intertwining to provide the rhythm for my steps.

"So you have," I say under my breath, drawing her against me.

I lose track of just how long I cradle her this way, dancing to an unheard music that only my heart knows, but I am only broken out of the bliss of the moment when I feel her delicate lips kiss a path along my collarbone.

Anna nips at my skin, never hard enough to cause pain, but a shock enough to light a fire in my belly and draw a moan from me.

"Anna," I gasp, feeling the air leave me, and I hold onto her tightly. My back arches reflexively into her, feeding on the warmth emanating from her to fan my own building flame. Every little nibble is precise and careful, and I feel my knees begin to tremble as I fight to stay standing.

"Elsa," she replies, her warm breath tickling my exposed neck.

It is perhaps to my fortune, then, that the backs of my legs meet the edge of her bed and send me collapsing back to the sheets for a soft landing. Anna does not miss a moment, and continues to gently lap her tongue around my neck. With my arms somewhat pinned down at my side, there is little I can do to resist.

My desire to erodes quickly, particularly when Anna's hands palm my breasts.

To this point in my life, I had only read of physical gratification of this extent in romance novels. No one, not even I, have ever touched my body in such a way. And now that Anna is, it is almost enough to make me faint.

The feeling is overwhelming, and my every fiber is burns in delight as Anna's hands continue to lay their claim.

I don't even know that she's watching me until she pauses, tracing her fingertips about the shape of my chest. Eyes wide, face red, Anna has her lip trapped betwixt her teeth, and she is staring at me… hungrily. _Needing_.

"Anna…." I barely manage to mutter to her, before she captures my mouth in a deep, passionate fervor.

My body reacts instinctively and presses up into her, while I feel her hips roll forward and mesh with my own. Our arms and legs entwine in an intimate dance, and her tongue and breath feel desolately hot in my mouth.

It is sheer Elysium. I have never felt such exhilaration. I feel as though my grip on my body is tenuous at best – as though I might drift away in the moment.

Something is stopping me, however, and I gently but firmly seize Anna's shoulders. "Anna," I say in a hoarse tone. "Wait. Anna, please…."

"It's okay," she pants, possibly seeing my hesitation. "Elsa, it's okay. I _want _to," she says, stroking her hand down my cheek and leaning in to kiss me once more.

"Anna, please," I beg her once again, pressing back into the duvet to escape her lips. At last, she pauses, looking at me with a pained confusion. One more moment of passion, and I may lose myself to her… may lose the will to fight….

No… no, I cannot give in. Not yet. Not now.

This… this moment means too much to me for it to be anything but a pure and wonderful expression of my commitment to my baby sister; a show of my deepest and truest and most undying love for her.

It cannot be anything we will ever forget. I cannot allow to be anything short of perfect.

"And so do I, Anna… truly – I have never wanted anything more than this," I whisper to her. I feel my entire body quake with lust, and it is taking every ounce of willpower I can muster not to take her right now. I reach up with a shaking hand and rest my palm atop hers, squeezing gently.

"But… but this… this isn't the way I want it to happen. This… this is wonderful, but… but I want our first time together to be something we can cherish forever. Something magical."

Anna's disappointment is written all over her face, and it nearly breaks my heart.

I reach out to lift her chin and gaze into her eyes. "You understand, don't you? Why this… this is just so precious to me. _You _are just so precious to me, Anna. Believe me, all of me wants to do this, but I can't go any further…."

She drops her eyes to our hands and grips our fingers together, before looking to me again.

"Not even a _little _further?"

I can't help but giggle a little and lean forward to claim her velvet lips as mine once again.

Before I can say another word, however, a rapid knocking can be heard on the locked door. "Your Majesty? Your Majesty, are you awake yet? The Council is waiting on you!"

"_Yes_, Greta!" Anna snaps, probably more harshly than she meant to. Her sigh speaks of a frustration unanswered for, and I pull her in to placate her with more affection. After a moment, the irritated wrinkles in her forehead smooth, and she is returning my kiss yet again.

"I'm sorry," I mouth to her. The guilt and regret is eating at me already.

Anna sighs and shakes her head, before donning another smile and smooching me again.

"That's okay," she says with a shrug. Then, before I know it, she's standing in front of me, lifting her nightgown over her head and tossing it haphazardly aside somewhere over by the armoire. She is left bare-chested with only a beautiful pair of green leaf-trimmed panties on to guard her dignity, and I am breathless.

Anna doesn't so much as walk as she _saunters _past me. She pauses and leans over, pressing her breasts together with her arms – oh, my – and leaning in to whisper to me.

"You'll just have to make it up to me later…."

And as Anna heads into her closet to dress, I, for the first time in my life, feel like a complete and utter oaf.


	4. Chapter 4

This day… needs to be over as soon as humanly possible.

I can literally feel my blood overheating and threatening to send steam shooting out of my ears. Or, well… maybe not _literally _that, but it's about as close as I've ever felt since I took over this job. It doesn't help that the clock seems to be crawling one tick for every two I count.

In truth, it's Elsa's fault – that silly. Ever since our… romp this morning, I can't seem to get her out of my head. Every meeting along the way today has just _crawled _and it feels as though everyone is airing the tiniest complaint or most insignificant concern just to draw it out even more. What's worse, I can't concentrate, and I've barely contributed anything to the discussions. I think I may have also accidentally snapped at an archbishop along the way over something. So, there's that.

Then, of course, it's court all afternoon, and every rich clod from every corner of the kingdom is coming into town hat-in-hand for a grant or a due or some kind of bridge-to-nowhere project that needs doing, and I have to play nice and tell them where to go and stick it… politely. In between arguments and debates among Council members I think of Elsa and that "perfection" she was referring to – which certainly doesn't help ease my frustration any. Now, in front of me, there's a fat, stodgy old coot that hasn't shut up for the past twenty minutes, and I keep glancing at the wall clock, but the fool doesn't seem to take a hint.

I rap my fingers along the arm of the throne, then finally, with a cough, I manage to snare Kai's attention, and he's efficient at bringing court to an end for the day. I'll have to remember to thank him for being such a lifesaver and _wow_, when did my back start hurting so bad?!

I don't let myself get up until I'm alone with Kai again, and I crack the bones and stretch the muscles in my spine to loosen up. Who knew that sitting on your rear all day could be so… exhausting?

Apparently, my frustration hasn't gone unnoticed by the staff. Maids have scurried out of sight of me all day, and the guards have stood at extra-attentive attention every time I go by. Only Greta has bothered to ask me if I was upset, and the rest of my day has been free of all the talky-socializey niceties I'd normally reserve for everyone.

To top it all off, I've hardly even seen Elsa all day, save for the brief breakfast and coffee we had together, before I was rushed off to the Council meeting this morning. I would have thought she might tag along for a few things, if nothing else than to at least spend some time together.

_I'd love to, Anna, but I fear I could undermine your authority if I were there._

Hang my authority – I resign, I think grumpily to myself as I head to Elsa's… well, I guess _my _office, now, for paperwork. At least the people portion of the already-aggravating day is finally over and done with, and only a few more hours of mind-numbing reading and signing and drafting remain… oh, Elsa… how did you do it?

It's about an hour-and-a-half later, and I'm in the middle of penning a brand-new trade agreement with some nation I've never heard of, when the softest of knocks draws my attention.

"What?!" I huff, burning holes into the door with my eyes.

Slowly, it creaks open and a blessed sight peers in from the shadowed corner of the dimly-lit room.

"I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?"

"Elsa?"

The sound of her voice banishes all the irritation from my mind, and I'm up and skipping over to her to engulf her in my arms.

"Never… for you," I murmur to her before kissing her cheek and leaning heavily against her to let my stresses from the day slake off.

"I'm grateful," she says, returning my affection with a comb of her fingers through my hair. "I had heard you might be having a… difficult day, judging from the staff's testimony?"

_Now _the guilt hits me full-force. I look up at Elsa and pout. "Is everybody mad at me now?"

Elsa shakes her head and sweeps my hair behind my ear. "Not angry. Just… concerned. About you, and whether or not they're the ones to cause you grief." She pauses, then smirks at me in that seductive way she does so well. "There was something I heard about an incident with a maid named Helen, though?" My stomach drops, and Elsa's smirk grows bigger. "I didn't hear the whole story, but she apparently upset you quite badly. What was it… something about commenting on your weight last week?"

My face is absolutely on _fire _at this point as I think back on my attendant's innocent little remark. Something about getting my gowns adjusted? I'd apparently… taken it the wrong way.

"I already sent her flowers and an apology – and she knows I wouldn't banish her from Arendelle for something silly like that," muffling my voice in Elsa's chest. "Am I ever going to live that down?"

Elsa's fingers stroke through my hair and immediately I'm feeling better than before.

"It sounds as though you've been under a lot of strain," she whispers into my ear, sending a chill down my spine. Wow, her voice is soothing. I could just fall asleep standing right here. "Maybe you should take the evening off early and come to bed."

It sounds lovely. _Incredibly _tempting. And heck, maybe Princess-me would have happily accepted that invitation. Reality's a little different now, though, and I sigh, peering up into her eyes.

"Can't," I murmur. "I have a trade agreement that needs written by my Council meeting tomorrow for approval, and I've barely even started."

Elsa smiles at me and nuzzles my nose, causing my heart to skip.

"Well, I tell you what," she whispers. She takes my hands and pulls me against her, leaning towards my ear, "if you come with me now, I'll help you with all of your paperwork tomorrow."

I have to be careful not to bite through my lip in excitement. A night with Elsa _and _help with boring ol' paperwork? How could I refuse?

"Deal," I say, side-stepping and looping my arm through hers before leaning on her shoulder.

Elsa grins and guides me out of the office, before turning to me. "And as a bonus, I'll even write it for you so the Council can actually read it."

"Hey!" I snap. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why, only that I would be happy to pen your document for you to save yourself and the Council a grating headache, of course."

"I'll have you know that my penmanship is _distinctive_, thank you!"

"Your penmanship…" Elsa turns to me with that sexy smirk of hers and gently pinches the tip of my nose, "is _illegible,_ my dear sister_._"

I throw a gentle bump of my hip to hers before pulling her back in close to me. That little smile of hers makes it impossible to hold my pout.

"Meanie. Your smarminess is not lost on me."

We walk the rest of the way back to my – now _our – _bedchambers in silence, with me draped over her. She releases her hold on me, and opens the door, motioning for me to go first.

I stop just on the other side of it, and I swear my heart sprouts wings.

The entire room is enveloped in the soft amber glow of candlelight and a friendly, crackling fireplace, mingling with the green and rosy light of a luminous aurora – brighter than any I've ever seen. The skies are crystal clear and the stars are all gleaming like diamonds. And there, on my bed – _our _bed – Elsa has carefully constructed a cocoon of pillows, blankets, and a crystalline heart-shaped box of chocolates amidst a field and path of rose petals that lead to my feet from the bed.

"E-Elsa…" I stammer, my breath taken from me. "H-how? W-when did you…?"

I feel her arms circle my shoulders from behind and pull me close. "While you were busy today," she whispers in my ear. "The chocolate and candles and roses were easy enough, but I've not had a lot of practice with shaping the aurora."

I turn and gape at her. "Y-you… you can do that?"

Elsa nibbles her lower lip. "With a little help from Gale."

I turn back to the room and marvel at it all. "Oh, Elsa, it's all so wonderful. I don't know what to say."

The door shuts behind me, and Elsa wraps me in her arms again, smooching my ear. "I wanted this night to be perfect… for us." She leans over my shoulder, drawing my eyes. "All you need to say is that you love me as much as I love you, my darling."

I feel the sting and see the blur of tears.

"Elsa… y-yes! Yes, of course I love you!" I exclaim, throwing myself at her and gripping her tightly.

Elsa holds me aloft in her arms, and my legs circle about her hips. Our words are silenced by the fierce passion of our lips melding together. I feel one of her hands dancing across my body, shedding my cloak unceremoniously on the floor. My dress loosens about my shoulders and I finally let myself be lowered to the ground next to the bed so that I can brush my arms out of the sleeves.

I feel Elsa's eyes gaze upon me hungrily as I release my dress to fall to the floor in a pile, and my corset is quickly following.

My breath shudders as I kick my shoes to the side, and before long I am left only in a pair of bright white lace. I feel goosebumps popping up on my bare skin as a chill breeze brushes over my body despite the fire. My face burns as I feel Elsa step back and devour me with her eyes.

"It's a little cold," I whisper to her.

Elsa bites her lip and draws me into her arms again, and I can feel her icy gown vanishing under me. My nerves send chills all through me as the coolness of her gown is replaced by the warmth of her skin. I shudder, and kiss every revealed curve before me, nursing moans and hot breaths of elation from my Snow Queen sister.

She's gorgeous. Every part of Elsa is absolutely perfect, from the modest size of her soft breasts to the elegant curve of her stomach and the gentle flare of her hips. So, I let my hands timidly wander where they may, my mind too focused on kissing to hold them back for long.

Neither of us are in any particular hurry to rush on from this as we're both enjoying the sweet silk of each other's lips far too much. After a short time, though, that cool draft I felt before starts to swell, and I look up to Elsa in my concern.

"Elsa, are you okay?" I rasp in her ear.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just… that breeze," I murmur, motioning to the way it wafts through her hair. "It's a little on the cold side. Are you feeling alright?"

Elsa's cheeks flush bright pink and she gazes into my eyes before kissing me passionately. "I'm sorry, Anna. I… I want this more than anything – I wanted this to be so perfect, but… I can't help but be nervous. It… it all just happened so quickly, and…."

I stop my hands doing whatever they're doing now, and drag my nails gently up along Elsa's back. It seems to help, as she coos happily in that adorable little way and rests her jaw against my forehead.

How could I have been so careless? Of course we're going rather quickly. Both of us only put a name to our feelings for each other this morning, and already we're standing here together in our short clothes, me barely able to hold myself off of her.

I take a few deep breaths to try to wrestle my heart under control, and tuck my head under my sister's chin. "Well… maybe we should slow down, then."

Elsa's arms tighten around me.

"Maybe you're right. I mean, we should savor this, right?" I ask her. I pull back after a moment and look up into her eyes. "I… didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, Anna," she sobs, "you could never frighten me. I just… I couldn't bare it if I ruined it somehow."

I can't help the chuckle that comes up from my belly. "Elsa, that's impossible." I pause. "Though, I do think I would be more comfortable if we… moved into the covers now?"

Elsa finally seems to notice the goosepimples spreading across my arms, and she giggles in reply.

"O-Of course. You're right."

She guides us to the bedside, taking my hand, and draws open that chrysalis of blankets for us to share in. I feel the bed sag a bit behind me as Elsa follows closely behind me, drawing the duvet around the both of us and giving welcome relief from the little nervous wind that swirls about her.

I sigh heavily into her shoulder and draw myself deep into her bosom, while my hands soothe along the gentle slopes of her back.

"Better?" she whispers.

"Mmmm… much." I look up at her and smile before pecking her lips. "In fact the only thing that could possibly make this better…."

Elsa smirks at me. "Chocolate?"

I can barely bite back my laugh. "Oh, my darling older sister, you know me so _well!" _

She's reaching out from the pile of pillows and blankets, and draws close the heart-shaped box from earlier, lovingly decorated by her magic in cascades of frost. Intricate jewel-like patterns make the box the chocolates are held in so much more magical and special, and it's almost a shame to cast it aside from the treasure within.

Almost.

Elsa reveals the treats inside, and expertly walks her fingers about the case, looking for a particular flavor. Once she's found what she's looking for she pinches it between her fingers and holds it against my lips for me to take. I happily oblige her, recognizing the shape and smell of a chocolate-covered strawberry.

My favorite.

The taste is exquisite and fresh, and my mouth tingles as I sigh gratefully, licking the crumbs of chocolate left behind in Elsa's palm and on her fingertips.

This rewards me with a giggle, and we both laugh together softly for a few moments. Then, Elsa goes to reach for another.

"Wait. Actually…," I say, grabbing her wrist softly. "Actually, the next one's yours."

Elsa blinks and smiles, nodding at me, and letting me search for the next piece to take. I find one that feels a bit grainy, and turn it over to find it filled with a white substance.

Coconut. Perfect.

I place it ever so gently between her lips, and she shuts her eyes to inhale its scent. Then she parts her lips and draws it in, sucking delicately on my thumb and index finger, while gazing sensuously into my eyes.

I feel my ears getting hot. _Wow._

Elsa then counters by grabbing a chocolate-covered cherry for me, and I lick ever so slowly along the pad of her thumb as I wolf it down. _Now _whose turn is it to blush! She's probably as red as the cherry was.

Back and forth we feed each other, playfully trying to one the other up. Elsa delights in a crème-filled chocolate, and follows up with an almond for me. I gift her with a cashew next, while I feast on a caramel morsel.

And through the selection we go, one by one, teasing each other with little nips and licks and suckles. The heat grows. My lust for her builds, and from the looks my dearest sister gives me through her half-lidded eyes, she feels the same as I do.

At last, the two of us reach the last chocolate, and Elsa quickly snatches it up with a little grin. She hovers what appears to be a truffle before me, saving the last piece for her beloved. Its delightful smell fills my senses, and I lean to take it, but something stops me.

Instead, I bite halfway along the truffle, and pluck the other half out of Elsa's fingers, only to hold it to her lips in offering.

Elsa smiles warmly and engulfs my fingertips to claim the other half of the truffle, and before I can even finish suckling on it, my sister is on top of me, pouncing and pressing me back into the nest of pillows she built for us. The empty box of chocolate goes clattering to the floor, forgotten in our tussle. The heat is overwhelming at first as I collapse back into the pile of blankets. Then Elsa's cool lips meet mine, followed swiftly by the brisk feel of her skin, and everything just… _wow._

My vision explodes in a burst of fireworks as Elsa gives me a deep, passionate, chocolate-flavored kiss, and presses me down, down, down firmly into the pillow cocoon. My body reacts on instinct and draws her closer, trapping her against me with my arms and legs. The hesitation and nervousness from before has vanished, replaced instead by a primal hunger and need.

My heart pounds in my ears as I lavish her lips, her neck, her jawline in soft bites and kisses, and I feel my entire body quake when she grasps my breasts in her chilled hands.

We're both oblivious to the snowstorm that is beginning to whirl about the room as Elsa loses control, coating the walls in bright, fresh drifts. The fire flickers and the candles are snuffed, leaving us only in the glow of the moon and aurora.

But at the center of the storm, our love chrysalis remains warm and comfortable, shielding us from the building weather.

There will be time to tease her in the morning for the sudden coldsnap. But there is no time for that at this moment. For right now, the only thing I can focus on is my sister, her lips, her hands, her body, her eyes, and her love that permeate every fiber of me.

The two of us sink deeper into the depths of desire, and drown in it together.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Here there be feels. You have been warned._

The world is so warm when I become aware again, and not in an unpleasant manner. Everything is comfortable. I'm surrounded by softness and quiet and calm. There is only the faintest whisper of wind outside the window and the softest creak of the castle settling in protest thereof. Soft breathing can be heard, and for but a moment, I mistake it for my own.

Then the smells of perfume and sweat wake me further and my eyes flutter open. The soft light of the dimming aurora still blanketing the star-filled sky casts enough illumination across the room to see by. Dawn is still a number of hours off. It takes a moment for me to focus, but my eyes then come to rest upon the velvet sheets wrapped around lithe, speckled shoulders.

I turn to gaze down at the woman draped lovingly in my arms, her cheek resting atop my bare shoulder. We are still sheltered in our love nest together, taken by exhaustion into the clutches of slumber from our overexertion. My sister has not as yet been disturbed by my stirring, and her chest rises and falls in peaceful breathing from the depths of sleep. She wears a contented smile in her dreams, and even in the dark I can make out the faintest hint of a blush. Much of her hair is far astray of the remains of the half-undone braid from mere hours before….

A smile returns to me as the previous evening comes back to me, and I ever-so-softly stroke my hand up along the curve of Anna's naked back to affirm that I am not still dreaming. She sighs happily in answer to my affections and cuddles closer to me.

"My darling Anna," I whisper sweetly to her, so softly that even I can scarcely hear myself. I stroke my thumb gently down her cheek before pressing my lips to that same precious point in space. I set about the task of freeing her hair the rest of the way from that irksome braid, more for myself than any measure of comfort for her. A moment later I am finished and set the binding aside, gazing happily upon Anna's loose, lovely locks of molten copper shimmering in what is left of the moonlight.

She is still as naked as I, though I suppose I would have woken had she chosen to slip into her nightclothes. I suppose, given our endeavors, neither of us were overly concerned with modesty thereafter. The thought makes me chuckle, and I smooch Anna's shoulder, before trailing a number more up to the base of her neck.

"My sweet—" Kiss. "—sweet—" Kiss. "—lovely little Anna." Her skin is still damp with sweat, and the salt from her flesh lingers on my lips. I breathe a cool, gentle air into the wrap of blankets around her, and despite a brief shiver, she sighs gratefully in the relief it gives.

In all of my life, I never envisioned joy such as this. I had always believed happily-ever-afters were the domain of fairy tales and myth, but here I lay in its grasp and I never want to be released from it.

I'm not entirely sure how long it is before I feel the warm body pressed against me begin to stir. The flicker of eyelashes tickles my neck and I feel Anna looking up at me in the darkness.

Her smile is radiant, even in the dim light. Those sleepy eyes gaze upon me with an adoration I'm not sure I will ever be entirely worthy of – though it brings a smile to my face, regardless.

"Hey," she breathes, pressing her lips to my neck.

"Hi," I whisper back and brush a few stray locks of glimmering hair back behind her ear. I bump her hairline with my nose and she looks up at me where I am able to rest my forehead against hers. For several moments, our eyes pierce the gloom of the twilight to find each other. There is only our breaths and our heartbeats, as well as the occasional breeze and chirp of a cricket to break the silence.

"Love you," she returns, brushing her fingers down the curve of my jawline. She smiles as I shiver at her touch.

"I love you too, my little Snowbug."

Anna giggles. "You haven't called me that since we were little."

"Oh, you remember, do you?"

She nods and squeezes her arms around me. "Sort of. All the specifics are a little… fuzzy, but I remember your voice and your smile when you said it. I always liked it when you called me that."

I feel the melancholy of memories and missing years weigh heavily upon me, and I struggle to banish those thoughts from my mind. I should just be happy that there is something left from… before, and not mourn what was lost.

Anna seems to note the distress on my face and cups my cheek to draw my attention to her again. Without uttering a word, her smile reminds me that in spite of all of our trials and tribulations, whatever the world has thrown at us, we have withstood it together. _I'm here. We're together now – everything is okay_, she says silently.

"Well then… I suppose I'll have to remember that for the future then, now won't I? Snowbug."

Anna tinges pink and nuzzles noses with me. "That's a little juvenile for a queen, don't you think?"

My spirits lift immediately, and I cup both sides of her face to bring her in for a kiss. "Not when that queen is my baby sister."

We stay that way for heavens-only-knows how long, cuddling, sharing tender kisses and simply enjoying the warmth of one another. Anna's body shudders with my touch as I retrace the curves of her lithe form, dipping down the small of her back before scratching the tip of my index finger up along her spine.

She gasps and moans into my neck, arching herself against me and squeezing me tightly.

I nibble along the edge of her ear, sending her into shivers, and I feel her heartrate spike as our chests press together.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself last night?" I murmur heatedly, licking softly.

Everything I do, Anna responds with sheer delight, and from the corner of my eye I can see her bite down on her lip. So, I seek out the pulse point running up and down the length of her neck and gently nip at the sensitive skin.

"Nngh… Elsa…." she sighs. I feel her nails biting against my back and drawing me closer. The rising warmth I feel and the humidity of her breath tells me she craves my touch.

"Hmm?" I hum playfully, barely able to hold back a chuckle.

She jolts as I trace my finger whispery-soft along her clavicle and down betwixt the modest but beautiful mounds of her chest. I hear a soft mewl of approval, and feel her legs wrap behind my knees to hold me in place.

At last, I can no longer help it and giggle in sheer rapture.

Anna catches her breath a moment later and reflects my jubilation, combing her fingers through my hair as it falls in a sheet all about her.

"Oh, Elsa," she sighs contentedly, holding me tightly. "Last night was so…"

I nuzzle noses with her, brushing my lips upon hers, and wait for her to finish.

"…wonderful."

Any apprehension I may have felt before vanishes in the light of that revelation, and I am thankful to what gods may be for blessing me with whatever prowess I wield. I kiss my lover playfully on the nose. "Heavenly," I whisper to her.

Anna herself seems to relax a bit. "Hoo! That's a relief. You were being all quiet there for a second and I was, uh… starting to wonder…."

I give a soft, playful peck to her silky lips to silence her. "Now, granted, my standards may _change_ over time—"

"Oh, shut up!" Anna cackles, before cupping her hand across my mouth and shoving me aside and down to the bed.

I can't help my giggle as my little sister huffs and rises to storm off to her closet with an adorable little pout. I rest my jaw atop my hand, eying her as she leaves.

"Cold, Your Majesty?" I ask, noticing goosepimples down her legs.

Anna stops and throws a little scowl at me. "Yeah, whose fault is _that_, I wonder?"

She returns to her victory march, believing she's had the last word. That gap between her thighs is delightfully just big enough to aim a burst of cold wind at, though….

So, I do.

Anna shrieks so loudly that I fear the guards may come running from their positions clear down the hall. Still, I can barely contain my snickering. Even through the glare she's trying to keep fixed on me I can see my sister trying to bury a smirk.

"What's gotten into _you?" _she asks, angling her brow quizzically. "I don't remember you being such a teasey brat."

I can only smile warmly at her as I lower my head to the bed. "I fell in love…."

Anna adopts the most delightful, rosy blush I've ever seen her wear, and she bites her lip before turning back into the closet. "S-sounds pretty serious. You should get that looked at."

Following the example set, I rise from the bed a moment later, stretching for the ceiling. My body tingles all over from the lingering glow of our lovemaking, and I sigh as I run my hands up and down my arms. A light shift encompasses my torso in a flash of light, and I wander about the far side of the bed to the dresser mirror to set about preening myself.

The light obviously catches Anna's attention.

"So, I was going to offer you something _real _to wear for a change," I hear her shout before she peeks around the threshold at me, "but I don't reward _bratty behavior!" _For good measure, she sticks her tongue out at me before retreating back out of sight.

I _could _start a small snowstorm in there, but I deserve that remark, so I let it go.

I continue grooming myself, smoothing my hair out and… applying a cold touch to my shoulder for what appears to be a love mark, judging from the teeth imprints. I'll have to return that favor later….

A downturned picture frame catches my attention as I smooth out my conjured nightshirt with my reflection. I don't recall seeing this one before. Perhaps Anna had something commissioned in my absence.

Curious, I pick up the picture frame – and my entire reality fractures.

Gazing back at me is a small portrait painting. On the left is the ever-shining smile of my baby sister, painted in her coronation likeness. Over on her right, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder, is the stoic smile of Kristoff.

My blood rushes out of my face, and fire runs rampant through my veins as that innocent-yet-trusting smile tears into me. Horror, shock and shame all flood into me in equal measure and overwhelm every hint of joy I felt mere moments ago, drowning it in a dark sea of guilt.

I look at my reflection, and the previous evening returns to me – not in a warm and comforting delight, but disbelief. Every kiss, every touch, every word….

I've… I've _ruined _her… her… my own little sister… my precious little Anna….

Kristoff… Anna's fiancée… my own friend… a man to whom I owe so very much, not the least of which is Anna's life _and _my own. The man who has placed his trust in me, to be honest and to hold my trust in him in turn….

And I trampled that trust into nothing without even sparing him a thought until just now.

For the first time in my life, as I gaze into that portrait's eyes, I know what cold truly feels like. And I am disgusted with myself. I feel wretched and unclean. My skin crawls, and all I wish I could do is shed it and bury myself somewhere where I could never be found. My insides clench from the sheer turmoil, and I can't help but wonder how pain of the mind and heart can be felt by the body….

What… what have I done…?

"Brrrrgh… did it get colder in here all of a su—Elsa?"

I don't hear my name the first time it's spoken. I am only roused from my grief-stricken state by Anna stepping up behind me. She's returned in a green nightgown, and appears genuinely concerned by the flurries swirling about me.

"Elsa, what's the matter?"

I quickly rein in the squall and banish the accumulation in the room with a wave of my hand, before turning my eyes away from her.

I can't look at her now. I can't bear it.

"Elsa?"

I shudder as she whispers my name. What only moments ago was a balm to my nerves and buoyed my spirit now leaves me feeling sick.

"A-Anna… please… please don't…."

I can feel her eyes burning into the back of my head even as she ponders my sudden change in demeanor. I know the question on her tongue before she even speaks it.

"Elsa… are… are you crying?"

It's only then that I notice the burning of tears streaming down my cheeks, their taste bitter as they pass my lips. I clutch my mouth with my hand, trying to stifle the sobs that are coming, and my entire body wracks with revulsion at myself.

I… I slept with my sister. I _made love _to my own flesh and blood….

"Anna… I can't…"

I feel her hand stroke up my back in a vain attempt to try to offer me some type of comfort, but it does nothing to make me feel better. It is only a haunting reminder of the forbidden fruit that I tasted of.

That _we _tasted… together….

"Elsa, you're putting up walls again," she says. Her hand falls on my shoulder and squeezes. "We're past that, remember?"

Gradually, she turns me to face her again.

"Especially now," she whispers, reaching to wipe away my tears.

It's so difficult for me to find words to say without vomiting. I'm sick at myself, and even glancing myself in the mirror makes me want to wretch.

"Anna… this… we can't do this," I manage to say.

The confusion evident on my sister's face is enough to cause me to waver in my resolve. She looks at me with a quivering lip that threatens to break my heart into a million pieces.

"What? Elsa, what do you mean?"

"I mean, look at what we've _done_, Anna! I made… I made _love _to you, my little sister! Don't you understand how… how _wrong _that is?!"

Anna seems to struggle with a reply, but I must strike while the iron is hot.

"Oh, my darling Anna, I'm so sorry…," I weep, the dams finally breaking. "I am so sorry… this was all my doing. If I had never kept myself away for so long – if I hadn't made you miss me, if I hadn't departed for Ahtohallan and left you behind…."

"Whoa, Elsa, stop," Anna says commandingly. "You didn't _make _me to do _anything_. I missed you because I _love _you, and I love you for who you are. You never forced anything on me that I didn't want anyway, and anything I took from you was freely-offered."

Somehow, I can't help but doubt her. Perhaps it's the anxiety clouding my thinking, but I can't push down the surge of shame that comes flooding into me through the breaking dams of my heart.

"And besides," she continues, "I would've stopped you if I was uncomfortable with something. You don't make me as helpless as you like to think you do."

"_Don't I_?" I snap, a bit harsher than I intend. I feel guilt yet again when I see Anna flinch.

Her eyes widen and she actually takes a step back from me, drawing away like she… like she is frightened of me.

And well as she should be.

"Anna, look what became of us! Look what I stole from you!" I say, struggling to keep my voice from breaking. "You are engaged to be wed and I stole the purity from you that belongs to another! How can you not see it?!"

Anna sets her jaw and stares back at me, her gaze solid. Like a woman. Like a ruler. Like a _queen._

"I see it just fine, Elsa. Believe it or not, I knew exactly what I was doing when I laid with you last night… and I wouldn't take it back for anything. I don't regret it at all."

I am utterly perplexed. "How… how can you say that? How can you be so cold? Wh-what would Kristoff say if he heard you right now? If he knew what we _did?_"

She glares at me, her brow knitting tightly. "_Don't_."

"Anna-"

"Just _stop _already!" she yells with tear-filled eyes. Her nails dig into my skin as she grasps me by the shoulders.

"Anna, _I dared to take advantage of your feelings _while Kristoff was away! You should _hate _me! _Loathe _me! …Blame me. For all of this…. When he returns you can cast it all at my feet and—"

"_Kristoff isn't coming back_, Elsa!"

The air goes deafeningly still all at once, the silence lingering, thick and impenetrable. The entire world seems to hold its breath.

Anna's labored breathing is the only thing that disturbs the sudden peace, though that too is muffled by the ringing in my ears and the thundering of my runaway heart. She looks at me with a building anger in her eyes; an anger that I have never seen in them before.

"Kristoff isn't coming back," she repeats much more calmly than before after so many calming breaths have been taken. She buries that foreign fury once more, her eyes softening.

My shock and confusion must show, as Anna sighs and lowers her gaze to the floor.

"He left."

I find my voice once more, and slowly raise my hands to rest them on her arms. "A-Anna… I-I don't understand…."

No answer.

"You… you said he was leaving to harvest ice up north. You told me he was coming back in a few weeks."

My sister shakes her head, freeing a line of tears she was trying to hold back. "I didn't want to say anything. Not when I wasn't… I wasn't ready to talk about it yet. And when you came to visit, and you were so happy and… and I didn't want to ruin anything or…"

Her tears and whimpers are soft, but they cut me like knife blades. My shame forgotten for the time being, my sisterly instincts seize control of me and I close in to throw my sheltering embrace about her. No matter my mistakes or how far I fall, I can still give her this much.

"It's okay," I whisper softly, though I know it isn't. I can only stroke her hair to comfort her, as my words fail me completely.

At last, Anna composes herself again and straightens to look directly at me.

I wipe away the few remaining tears still on her cheeks and cradle her face softly. "What happened?" I whisper, though I wish not to pressure her for answers.

"We had a fight," she says grimly. "We had a fight and… and he took Sven and Olaf and… and they left…."

I search desperately in my mind for something – _anything_, that I can say at all to help ease her grief, but giving this type of counsel to anyone is still quite foreign to me. For what feels like too long a time, I am a speechless fool. It takes a great deal of effort for me to muster myself back into some form of cohesive thought. By that time, Anna has turned away to support herself with the dresser. The shade of her hair blocks my vision of her face.

"I… but… but you and Kristoff have fought before and have always made amends," I try, stroking her back and setting my chin on her shoulder. I look into the shadow of the reflection, trying to meet her hidden gaze.

"He isn't coming back," she murmurs again. "He said so."

Stunned speechless at that, I can only listen.

"He was miserable. I don't know how I didn't see it, but I didn't. We never talked anymore. We used to talk so much, but he just… he got so quiet, so distant. He hated how we never got to spend any time together unless we were working. He hated all the stuffed-shirts and nobles and how they looked down on him. He hated the rules, he hated the attention, he…" I hear her swallow down a sob. "He just hated it… all of it…."

Anna quickly rounds on me, the anger returning. "Of course, he was _fine _when I was just 'Little Princess Anna'! Nobody _cares _what the spare princess does or who she's running around with! Back then, everything was _wonderful!_ But drop a crown on my head and suddenly, all the nobles are all up in arms about the queen running the show with a 'low-born commoner' on her arm! And now it's a scandal that nobody can shut up about! 'Queen Elsa decided to take a hike, little Anna, so now you have to—'"

I can see Anna's eyes widen the moment she says it, and regret, regret, regret as she bites down hard on her lip. Too late. Reality strikes me like a falling glacier, and leaves me feeling even colder than before.

So, that's what happened.

"Elsa," she says, reaching with one out-stretched hand.

"It's my fault," I realize aloud.

"No, Elsa—"

"It was me… all of it." My abdication thrust Anna into a world that she was never prepared for… and that Kristoff was never prepared for either. And I did it without thinking… again. My eyes only saw the freedom I had yearned for all my life; a greater destiny for myself… and a prison for my baby sister. Never once did I consider what it would do to Anna or her husband-to-be… the strain it would place them under, before at last tearing them apart.

In spite of all of my hopes to the contrary, all I have ever done is bring ruin and pain to those I love. I truly am the most despicable sister that ever could be.

"It was all my fault…."

"Elsa, please, stop—"

"How could I have been so foolish? If I had never—"

"Elsa!" Anna shouts, breaking me free of my thoughts. She shakes her head fiercely at me, gripping my wrists. "Just stop it… please."

Even now, I can see the despair I am causing her – hurting her ever more. She encircles me with her arms and holds tight to my bosom despite all I have done, seeking my comfort for the very wrongs I have committed against her. My little Anna… my little Snowbug….

My… my Snowbug….

I take my sister by her shoulders as a thought makes itself known to me. How could I not have thought of it sooner? _Everything _could be fixed. I know what has to be done.

"Anna… we can make it right… there's a way."

She looks at me, perplexed.

"The Grand Pabbie," I say to her. "He knows how. He's changed your memories before. He could make us forget all of these feelings between us… I can return to my duties as queen and you and Kristoff can be together and happy—"

I feel the sharp crack of Anna's hand slapping across my face, and I am dazed as the force of it sends me to the floor. Stunned, I reach up and feel the burning spot where my sister struck me, and I gape wordlessly up at her.

Anna's eyes are fury-filled with tears, and the flush on her face and gritting teeth speak well of her anger on her behalf. She's then down on the floor in front of me, grasping my shift in her hands and pulling me up to my knees. I feel the delicate ice-fabric rend in her grip.

"If you _ever _say anything like that to me again, I swear I'll _never _forgive you!" Anna shouts at me. Her arms are then around me, squeezing me with all their might, and she is weeping into my shoulder.

As scared as I am confused, I slowly bring my arms up to Anna's shoulder blades and hold her. What else _can_ I do? I helplessly wait while my senses return to me and my sister cries her heart out in my ear. Some minutes pass before Anna is able to pull back and look at me with reddened eyes over tear-soaked cheeks.

"Do you… do you even know what you're asking?" she sobs. "Do you even know what it feels like? To try to remember something that isn't there anymore? To know that there was something there before but… but somebody _took _it from you, and you can't get it back? Do you know what it feels like to _want _to remember all those things, and you try and you try and you try and it just won't come? Like there's a hole there that you just can't fill in?"

She struggles to breathe through the tears, pressing on.

"I have to live with that _every day._ You're my _life_, Elsa! Ever since we were little girls, you were my whole life! What would I do without you? You're _everything _to me! Don't you understand that?! Everything we've done together, every memory we've made together, every _second of time we've spent together_ is _precious _to me…." She gasps for air. "And you want to ask me to throw it all away just to make you feel better about yourself?" The silence is deafening, before she spits, "How dareyou! How _DARE _you!"

I have never felt so small in my life… so weak and fragile.

Anna at last steps back, pulling me up to my feet again. "I lost Kristoff, Elsa… and that… that's something I can make peace with." She steps forward and cups my jaw in both hands, forcing me to meet her gaze. "But I cannot… I _will not _lose you. _Ever_."

I am stunned as she kisses me passionately, desperately, as if I were water under the desert sun.

"You're _everything_ to me, Elsa… you're all I have left. The thought of losing you… I can't… I just can't…"

"Anna…."

It is as though blinders have been taken off me, and at last I can see once again. I see the way Anna clutches to me as if I were the most precious thing in the universe to her, because to her, I am—just as she is to me. I see it in her tears as she shows me the darkest corners of her heart, and how I occupy every bit of it; how every fear she has is me somehow not being there for her. To her, fear is a world where she and I will never be together again, and I somehow foolishly believed that by tearing ourselves away from each other once more that we could ever find happiness.

I really am just the worst….

"Anna… please forgive me…," I whisper ever so gently to her. "Please… I'm so sorry… I… I didn't… I never meant—"

"Shhh…" she hushes me softly, pressing her fingers to my lips. She forces a smile past her sobbing and nods, leaning in to nuzzle noses with me. "It's okay… I know… I know…."

My hands dig into her back through her nightgown, and I draw her against my torso for her warmth, comfort and love. What have I ever done to possibly deserve her like this? I will later ask this question, and she will tell me that I simply am; that for all of my foolishness and flaws and self-loathing, I am now, and forever will be, her sister – and, from this night on, her one true love as well. It is something she is unashamed of, she will tell me, and whether we can share the light of our happiness with those around us doesn't matter. Because, she will say, it is ours to have, and ours alone, and nothing else matters besides.

And so, we simply cling tightly to one another in our bed with only the stars and moon as our witnesses, and there drift off into restful sleep entangled only in each other.

Only me… and my precious Anna… my little Snowbug.


End file.
